


All Aboard The Drew Train

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: 205 Live - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: Story is set during Enzo's "reign" as Cruiserweight champion, Reader is Drew's supportive girlfriend.





	All Aboard The Drew Train

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @hardcorewwetrash (Tumblr) for encouraging me. I know this probably isn’t what you pictured when you suggested “Drew makes a PowerPoint presentation on why you should get married” but this is what I got. The whole story is kind of a mish-mash, but I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> *Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://wwejupiter.tumblr.com/post/168885378609/all-aboard-the-drew-train) in December before the whole situation with Enzo happened.*

"You are so good at this, honey," Drew muttered as he thrust into your mouth. You would have grinned if you could, but your man needed the stress relief before the show started and he was nearly there, needing only one more small push. Just a flick of your tongue against that one spot and… "Oh  _fuck!"_

You did grin as you released Drew's dick, carefully cleaning his cum from your lips. Standing up, you enjoyed the dazed look on his face. "Better?"

He nodded slowly, giving you a charming smile. "Yes. Thank you for that."

"Any time, sweetie." You kissed him. "Hey, you're going to do great against Cedric, ok? You're relaxed, you've been working really hard… You  _can_  win, and then go on to face Enzo for the title at the next pay-per-view. Just... just don't get distracted by anything, ok?"

"I know." Drew grinned at you and pulled you into a sweet embrace. "Enzo's gonna be there, at the announcer's table, watching over me. It'll be great."

You were really glad Drew couldn't see the face you made. You did  _not_ like how much Drew depended on the current Cruiserweight champion.

**********

“Drew, sweetie, why do follow that asshole?” you asked as Enzo walked away. Enzo had just laid into Drew over his loss to Cedric, causing Cedric to be the next contender for Enzo's championship. Enzo had been at the announcer's table, as he had promised, but had left due to a message he had gotten from Nia Jax, which had distracted Drew and caused him to lose.

You had been dating Drew for a few months now, not long after he joined the "Zo Train." Enzo had been the one to approach you (about something that you couldn't even remember now) with his little minions in tow, but it was Drew that caught your attention with his stupid megaphone and NO CHANTS sign. You had asked him out to coffee, found him delightfully adorable in his straight laced nerdiness, and promptly fell head over heels for him. Your only complaint was that he never stood up to Enzo. You  _knew_ he had it in him, you had seen his dominant side come out in matches with Mustafa and Cedric, but that was the _only_ time you had ever seen it.

Drew shrugged and let you massage the knot that had formed in his lower back from Cedric’s Lumbar Check. “He said he would help me make 205 Live better.”

“Wait, you believed him? Drew, I love you, but you are such an innocent about some things. He doesn’t care about making 205 better. He cares about keeping his championship. He’d say anything to keep you in line.” Drew winced as you worked on his muscles. “And what you did to Tony…" You had already given Drew an earful of what you thought about  _that_ particular incident. "I don’t like the influence Enzo has on you.”

“But he’s my best--”

“No, he isn’t. Tony was. And now Tony is gone," you snapped. He grimaced at your words. Deep down, he regretted what he had done, but until Tony returned, there was no way to fix that situation. You took a deep breath to calm yourself, kissed him, and then said, "Drew… just… just be careful around Enzo, ok?”

**********

“I heard you been talkin’ to my Ga-boo-Gulak,” Enzo said from behind you. You whirled around in surprise. His ice blue eyes were colder than usual, and they were boring holes right into you. Normally, you weren’t scared of Enzo, but you normally weren’t an adversary of him either, and right now, neither seemed to be applicable. If looks could kill, you were sure that you’d be dead at the moment. “Oh yeah, that’s right. Enzo hears all. And I don’t particularly  _like_ what you’ve been tellin’ ‘im. You think he’s  _better_ off with that schmuck Tony Abs For Brains than me?”

You tried to keep the tremble out of your voice. You most succeeded. “And why do you think I said that?”

“Because I heard it straight from your little boyfriend."

You winced.  _Damnit, Drew._

"I guess there are some advantages to him thinking we’re BFFs. Came to me for some advice on how to convince you to get on the Zo Train. And me, being the generous guy that I am, told him I’d take care of it.” His eyes narrowed. “That I’d take care of  _you.”_

Fear gripped your body. He may look small on TV, but he was still taller than you at just under six feet. Not to mention he was  _much_ stronger than you. He may be the worst Cruiserweight Champion ever, but he was still more than capable of doing plenty of damage. “Enzo… don’t do anything you're going to regret…"

"Oh? Like what?" He laughed, but it was hollow. "I'm not going to beat you to within an inch of your life, if that's what you're worried about. I  _am_ going to teach you a lesson, and once I'm done, you will  _never_ talk against me to Gulak again, you got that?"

You didn't answer right away, but you suspected it didn't matter as Enzo slammed you against the wall. His body covered yours and the overpowering scent of his awful cologne filled your nostrils, making your skin crawl. You grabbed his arm, trying to pull it away from you. It was useless, he was too strong. You wanted to cry out, for someone,  _anyone,_ to help you, but your voice was stuck in your throat. Tears stung at the corners of your eyes.  _Drew…_ you thought, though you wondered if he would protect you from his supposed best friend, or let him continue on as he pleased.

Grabbing your chin, Enzo forced you to look at him and said, "You coulda been my girl, you know. You coulda gone to bed with the champ, but, well… it's too bad you like nerds. Lemme axe you… Is it because I intimidate you with my manly presence?" He seemed genuinely curious, which struck a nerve. Like Drew was merely second choice because you didn't have the guts to go out with Enzo? The utter conceit! Despite the fear your felt, you couldn't help but roll your eyes.

"I like guys who aren't scum," you muttered. Enzo slammed your head against the wall, making you see stars.

"On second thought, when I'm done with you," he growled, "you're not even gonna remember who Drew Gulak  _is._ There's only gonna be  _me,_ and I'm thinking… yeah, I'm thinking I want you to call me 'Daddy Enzo.' So, we gonna do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

You stubbornly refused to answer. He gripped your chin hard and slammed the back of your head against the wall again.

"Hard way it is. Now… who's your daddy?"

Enzo was a blurry mess from your point of view. Everything was, actually. Your vision was swimming. It almost looked like Drew was standing behind Enzo, but he would have spoken up by now if that blurry blob really was your boyfriend. Your head hurt. Your chin hurt. And mostly, your heart hurt. How could Drew tell Enzo about what you said? He knew how Enzo was! He knew Enzo didn't like his power being threatened! How could he?! And yet… you couldn't stay mad at that innocent dummy that you loved. His idiocy was part of what made him so adorable in your eyes.

"I said," Enzo barked, "WHO'S. YOUR. DADDY?!" His grip on your chin slipped down to your throat and he squeezed with just enough pressure to get his point across.

"Dr- Drew…" you squeaked pitifully.

 _"Drew_ can't help you now," Enzo sneered, thinking you were calling out for your boyfriend.

"No," you wheezed. The pressure on your windpipe increased. It was hard to breathe and you were pretty sure you were going to pass out soon. You mustered up every ounce of courage and spite you had in your body to say, _"Drew_ is my Daddy."

"Oh, really?" Enzo scoffed. "We'll see about that--"

Something hit Enzo on the side of the head, causing him to drop you. Someone was handing Enzo's ass to him, but you blacked out before you could see who.

**********

"Nhe…" you mumbled as you woke. Your head was pounding and you refused to open your eyes. "Drew…"

"I'm here," you heard. Opening your eyes just a crack, you saw your boyfriend moving to the side of the bed you were laying on. From what you could tell, you were in a hotel room. "No sudden movements, ok? You got a nasty bump on your head, but they said there was no concussion, so that's good."

"What happened?" you asked, closing your eyes and hating the sound that came out of you. Your voice was hoarse and grating, nothing like the usual soft quality Drew said he liked about it.

"Enzo… he hurt you. Then I hurt him," he said simply.

That had you opening your eyes to stare at him incredulously. "But he's your… you said…"

"Yeah, but… you're  _my_ girl. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it," he said in a low voice. He was gripping your hand almost painfully, but then he suddenly let go. His voice became somber, regretful. "I should have stepped in earlier. I knew he was going to talk to you, but I didn't know he would do anything like… like  _that._ I… I love you.  _I should have protected you._ But when I saw him with you, I froze. And when you didn't give in to him… when you said…" He cleared his throat, looking a little bashful. "When you said I was your  _daddy,_ well… I guess I snapped. Next thing I know, security is pulling me off of him. Everyone was so concerned for his well being, that they didn't pay attention to us and I was able to get you out of there and over to the med team. You've been out for quite a few hours now, but I've been told you'll be ok. You do need to get a full exam tomorrow, but you'll be ok. You'll be  _ok."_ It sounded like he was repeating it more for his own benefit than for yours.

"It's ok, Drew," you said, hating how your voice sounded but needing him to know. "It's not… well, ok, it  _is_ your fault, but I don't hate you for it. You did what you thought was right."

"But you got hurt--"

"And like you said, I'll be ok," you reassured him. "Now get in here and cuddle me. I really need it." Drew gave you a small, but meaningful, grin as he climbed into the bed.

**********

The following week on 205 Live, you were not there in person, but you did watch it and you saw what happened. Enzo had gone out to the ring and tried to spin the story in his favor. He told the audience that you had tried to seduce him, which was ludicrous. He eventually called Drew down, to discuss things "man to man", and to settle the argument that had started over a "minor misunderstanding".

 _Minor, my butt,_ you thought.

Ariya Divari accompanied Drew. Once they were in the ring with Enzo, the scumbag champion spoke to Drew about how you were misguiding him, how you were leading him down the wrong path. It broke your heart to see Drew just stand there and listen. Then Enzo gave Drew the chance to apologize on your behalf, and said that if he broke up with you, all would be forgiven. You had suspected Enzo might try something like that, but had decided to leave it up to Drew to decide. Drew still hadn't spoken, was remaining steadfast in his silence. Then Enzo brought up Tony.

That was the wrong decision, and Drew attacked Enzo. Ariya pulled Drew off and then he and Enzo started kicking the crap out of Drew, leaving him in a crumpled heap in the middle of the ring.

Drew went to Kurt Angle after, demanding a match with Enzo the following week. Not for the title, he had assured Kurt of that. He just wanted an excuse to kick Enzo's ass.

You were cleared to come back to work the next week, and you demanded to be ringside for Drew's match against Enzo. Management wanted to play up the injury and have you wear a neck brace, but you flat out refused. You didn't want to show any weakness in front of Enzo.

Drew, for all of his faults, really was an excellent wrestler, and the match against Enzo became more of a clinical. A very  _vicious_ clinical. He unleashed his dominant side on his former "best friend" and easily won, despite Ariya's attempt to interfere. You almost felt bad for Enzo. Almost. You jumped into Drew's arms when he exited the ring in victory, wrapping your legs around his waist. He chuckled and carried you out like that, chiding you on the impropriety of your actions, but he was smiling the entire time.

"Very nice, Gulak," a voice said. You hopped down, but kept holding onto Drew as you turned to see Mustafa Ali. "Very nice indeed." He looked over at you with a kind smile. "Always good to see you do the right thing."

Mustafa walked off, but he was soon replaced by Kurt Angle. "He's right, you know," Kurt said. "You did the right thing and since you did win against the champion, I don't see why you can't get a shot at a title match. Cedric has the next one, but keep up the good work and you'll be next in line." Kurt gave you both a friendly nod before leaving.

**********

"A shot at the title…" Drew was muttering to himself later on in your hotel room. You had just exited the bathroom, a towel around your body and another around your shoulders as you walked and dried your hair. He had showered before you, but he was sitting on the bed, his towel still around his waist, looking out at the city. You turned the lights off as you wandered closer to him, so that the room was illuminated by only the bright lights of downtown.

"You deserve it," you said softly, sitting next to him, kissing his shoulder. "Then again, I'm sort of biased on the subject."

"Mhmm, that you are, but…" He turned to you, pushing you down gently onto the bed. "How are you feeling? Your injuries…" Drew had been treating you like porcelain for the past two weeks. You didn't mind too much, since he had treated you to massages and proved to be  _really_ good at getting you off with just his tongue, but you missed being with him. He was kissing you on your neck, gentle but a little less gently than usual. It made your head spin when he kissed you in that spot. His hands were wandering, too, drawing open the towel that covered you to caress your skin.

"Better. They're… better. We can… be intimate," you said, blushing. It felt weird to talk about sex with Drew, even though the two of you had been at it since nearly week three of your relationship. He was just so… so… proper! Or maybe conservative was a better word? Not to say that he wasn’t passionate in bed, but… it was still weird.

“Good," he said, nuzzling your throat. His voice was lower than usual. "Because Daddy has been holding back and needs satisfaction.”

“You didn’t need to. I told you that we could--” You froze. “D-did you just say… Daddy?”

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, his voice was still low, and slightly menacing, but you could hear the nervousness in it.

"No, Daddy. I thought… I just wanted to be sure." You licked your lips. "You are my Daddy," you said softly, to reassure him that you wanted to continue with this.

"And you are… my princess… my kitten…" He nuzzled you. You felt his towel fall, and he pushed it away. His cock was heavy against your abdomen. "I don't think I can go easy on you right now."

"Then please don't. I can take it. I want to please you, Daddy."

Drew murmured appreciatively as he kissed his way down your collar bone to your breasts. His hand slid over your thigh to in between your legs, his fingers stroking your clit gently. "So wet," he whispered. You gasped a little, startled by his fingers penetrating you suddenly. "Did that hurt, Princess?"

"No, Daddy." You moaned as he slid his fingers in and out of your pussy. "Oh… Daddy…"

"Such a good girl for Daddy. You've always looked out for me, haven't you?" he whispered. "Really not going to be able to hold back, but don't worry, I'll take care of you one way or the other. You won't go to bed disappointed."

You felt empty as he took his fingers away from your aching pussy, but you were crying out in the next moment as he filled you with his cock, fucking you harder than he ever had before, pushing your legs up so he could get a better and deeper angle. "Oh, Daddy!"

"Fuck! You're so tight, Princess," he groaned. The sound of your moans, of skin slapping against skin, and the slight squeak from the bed filled the room. "Daddy can't hold on much longer. Does Princess want Daddy's cum inside her or on her stomach?"

"Inside me, please!" you wailed. You were so close! And then you were seeing stars again, only these were much better than the ones Enzo had made you see. You vaguely heard Drew cum a few seconds later, still high from the climax he had just given you.

"That was…" he huffed, "That was  _intense."_ He slipped out of you, then started getting the two of you under the covers.

You chuckled. "No kidding. I… I liked it… Daddy," you said shyly.

He nuzzled you, holding you close. "Yeah, me too. Never thought I'd be into being called 'Daddy', but here we are." You snuggled against him, content. "You know…"

"Hmm?"

He was suddenly nervous Drew again. "Well, I was thinking, and…" He pulled his tablet from where it sat on the nightstand. "I've been… uh… working on this… um…"

"You have a Power Point Presentation to show me, don't you?" you asked with a grin. He was too adorable.

"Yeah… I do." He pulled up the presentation, giving you sheepish looks. "One hundred and thirty-two slides on why you should possibly... maybe... I mean, just  _consider..."_  

You stared at the first page.  _WHY WE SHOULD GET MARRIED_ was in big, bold font on the first slide. "You… you want to get married? To me?"

"Yes. And you'll see on the first slide why--"

You didn't let him finish. He never got to finish a presentation, and you felt bad that you were currently the person preventing it, but right now, he needed to know that you wanted to marry him too.


End file.
